Many customers desire to order items or goods remotely, e.g., on-line, through the Internet, or using a specially designed application or app on a mobile device, such as a tablet or cell phone. The customer may desire that the goods in the order be delivered to their home or that the goods in the order be assembled and ready for the customer to pick-up at a specific location, e.g., a particular store, typically at a specific time. In addition, customers may desire to have customer-owned items collected, serviced, and returned to the customer after the corresponding services have been rendered.
However, in some instances, collecting, servicing, and returning customer-owned items may include significant delivery expense such that the benefit and convenience offered by such services is outweighed by the costs associated with providing such services.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems identified above.